User talk:TDRaichu
Welcome Hi, welcome to Backyard Sports Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Vicki Kawaguchi page. If you need help, and there are no local admins here, you may want to visit the forums on the Community Central Wiki. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Happy editing, Sannse (help forum | blog) Hi there, this BlueVioletgirl101 from DA. Nice to see ya here. ^^ ~~DarkQueen110 Yeah about the "Sidney and Ashley Webber", what about it? DarkQueen110 04:50, July 18, 2010 (UTC)DarkQueen110 They are kinda simliar together that why I put them together but I fix that through. No I don't though. I only had the MLS Edition :( What that? I don't understand the question. It's depends on how quick you do the game. I have school in between I did the touranment in 4-6 months. When I was younger I think it was about a month I went to the touranment. I have to pick up Backyard soccer again these days. I think I'm in one of the off the wall indoor touranment. It's kinda not hard to screenshot the game because all you have to do is go to your keyboard and press the key "Print Screen". Then open up a paint program and paste then it shows a screenshot. I'll have to get back to you on that. I have to look at the help guide for that. Alot of things in the help guide helped me trying to build up the admin. BTW, the founder of the wiki came back and I don't know when he will come back. Did you try to go to browse before uploading? I'll try to see what you are doing wrong. ---- Reply to your message, It's not like I play the game too much where I realize that the names vary per name change and I'm aware some are mispelled but the last names aren't given in the original game only audible which is hard to make out. Also I know the screenshots for the Backyard Soccer isn't the best quality but I don't see anyone taking care of that so it looks like it's the best we have. I can't play Backyard Soccer on my laptop which is where I get the better quality pictures of Backyard Baseball and Hockey. I have to play on my parent's computer which doesn't offer the best but from the looks of it, only. I wont care if you care to replace them with better versions but I say it's good for at least now. -raidpirate52 I actually got a logo where it was much better quality. Luckily the teams that were in not so good quality I took playing the first half so I'll play those team again soon. About Review Hi sorry I haven't got back to you since I was busy with life a bit. I try to maintain the wiki at least but the reviews of the games, I don't know. You mean how well the games are recevied in the public at least? Or you're talking about shippets of game reviewers about the games? DarkQueen110 21:47, October 27, 2011 (UTC)Nellie Oh now I see. I think it would be okay to have a fan review of all the games pages. I kinda wish people would just sign up on the Wiki since I have a hard time making a wiki community but I'm keeping interest with the polls. DarkQueen110 21:44, November 2, 2011 (UTC)Nellie